American Artisans
by YuukiBlossoms
Summary: The ground is covered by snow, which makes everything look magnificent. Wait? Haruhi's not in Japan? America? What's she doing there? Seems like the Host Club is on a new adventure. An adventure to meet her american relatives. How bad could this be?
1. Chapter 1

"_American Artisans"_

_YuukiBlossoms_

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my characters.**

**Chapter One:**

**Yuuki and Shiroi Fujioka**

"MOTHER! WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER?! I CAN'T FIND HER!"whined Tamaki, as he screamed into the cellphone.

"Tamaki. Please calm down. Haruhi is currently in America visiting her relatives, who will soon be joining her in school next term."stated Kyoya, sipping tea, as he talked on his cellphone.

"America?"muttered Tamaki.

"Yes. She has two cousins and an aunt living there. They are moving back to Japan next week, seeing as it is Christmas Break."said Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Call up the Host Club! We're going to America!"yelled Tamaki, grinning.

"Of course."sighed Kyoya.

------------------------------------------

"This is America, huh?"smirked Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, standing at a town fountain. It was a fairly small town, one where everyone knew everyone else.

"Shall we go find my daughter!?"grinned Tamaki.

"Shouldn't we find out where she is, Tama-chan?"asked Honey, rather cutely.

"Of course, Honey-sempai!"grinned Tamaki. He then walked up to some blonde girl, who was completely dressed in hollister.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you direct us to the Fujioka residence?"asked Tamaki in english, princely. The girl blinked, and smiled.

"Why, of course! The fujioka's live close by."blushed the girl. She then lead the Host Club to a beautiful mansion, which was surrounded by an iron gate, that locked the mansion off from the world. Climbing up the iron gate was a girl, who looked like Haruhi.

She has shoulder length brown hair pulled into a small ponytail and chocolate brown eyes, darkened by eyeliner. She is currently wearing a black blazer clinging tight to her torso, a black skirt, white stockings, and black snow boots. Her hands are covered by black mittens, and on her head is a white snow hat with two strings flowing down, with a black fuzz ball hanging off of it. A white scarf is wrapped around her neck, keeping her warm.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"questioned Tamaki. The girl stopped, and looked over at him, blinking. She looked exactly like Haruhi, that they only stared with the exception of Mori and Kyoya.

"Are... you a relative of Haruhi Fujioka?"asked Hikaru and Kaoru. She blinked, and jumped off of the gate, landing on the ground. She stood there, and nodded her head.

"Wonderful! Could you take us to Haruhi then?"grinned Tamaki. The girl stood there, thinking. She then nodded, and began to climb back up the gate.

"Why are you climbing the gate, Yuuki?"asked Kyoya, as he stood there.

".... I forgot my key, and the gate won't open on this side."stated Yuuki, hoisting herself over the top of the gate. She jumped down, and landed on the ground, as snow jumped around her. She walked over to a keypad, and began to press some numbers. The gate opened, and the Host Club walked in. She then lead them up to the mansion, and entered it.

"This is where you live?"questioned Hikaru and Kaoru, shocked.

"Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru."smiled Yuuki. They blinked, and looked at her.

"You know our names?"they asked, staring at her.

"Mmm. Haru tells me all about the Host Club."she said, smiling. She then took off her hat, and scarf. She hung them on a table, and next her gloves came off. They went next to her other materials.

"My daughter talks about us!"cooed Tamaki, grinning.

"Wow. Your just as she said you were Tamaki."blinked Yuuki.

"Yuuki... You had to let them in...."growled Haruhi, standing there, glaring at them.

"Well, I wasn't going to let them freeze outside. That would be to brutal, right Haru?"sighed Yuuki.

"I suppose so.... Where's Shiroi?"asked Haruhi. Yuuki blinked, and stood there, wide eyed. She groaned, and hide her face behind her hands.

"You... forgot her, didn't you?"sighed Haruhi.

"Mmm."groaned Yuuki. Haruhi sighed, and began to put on her winter gear. Yuuki blinked, and watched her, confused.

"I'll go get her. You get them some rooms... away from mine."frowned Haruhi. She then walked out of the mansion, and down the sidewalk.

"So.... your her cousin... Your nothing like her."grinned Hikaru and Kaoru, as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She blinked, as she stood there, rather confused.

"Please remove your hands off of my sister."a voice muttered. A girl around the age of 18 stood there, staring at them with impassive brown eyes. Her hair reached down to her waist, tied into a braided ponytail tied with a black ribbon. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black ripped jeans, and black boots.

"Shiroi... Wait... Haruhi!"gasped Yuuki. She rushed over to her things, hastily placing them on, and rushing out of the house.

"Perhaps I should have told them I was already home..."muttered Shirio, as she calmly stood there. She then turned her attention to the Host Club. She smiled, as she stood there.

"Please follow me. I will show you to your rooms."she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

_"American Artisans"_

_YuukiBlossoms_

_Chapter Two:_

_Snow Covers The Ground_

In the next couple of days, Hikaru and Kaoru had named Yuuki to be their new toy, and Honey and Mori found themselves at ease in Shiroi's company. Haruhi was followed around by Tamaki, like a lost puppy, while Kyoya did whatever he did in those notebooks of his.

In all, it was pretty good vacation for the Host Club and relatives of Haruhi Fujioka.

-**_Breakline-_**

"SNOW!"grinned Yuuki, as she twirled around on the snow covered ground. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, as they watched her.

"Doesn't Yuuki means snow?"they asked, grinning at her.

"Yes. I love snow. It's so... beautifully untouched."said Yuuki, as she gently picked up some snow in her gloved hands. She then rolled it into a snowball, and hurled it at Hikaru and Kaoru. It slammed into Kaoru's side, and he stared at Yuuki, who grinned back at him.

"This means war, Yuuki."stated Hikaru and Kaoru, and grabbed a handful of snow each. She blinked, and took off running. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, as chased after her, smirking their faces off. Hikaru sped up, and tackled Yuuki to the ground, as Kaoru finished making the snowball.

"Hikaru! Let me go!"yelped Yuuki, struggling to get freed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and stared at Yuuki, shocked.

"You can tell us apart?"they asked, helping her stand.

"Of course I can. Your personalities are completely different from each other. Doesn't everyone tell you apart?"answered Yuuki, as she stood there, wiping the snow off of her. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then back to Yuuki, who had grabbed another handful of snow. She smiled, and lightly threw it, as it landed on Hikaru. He smirked, and turned to Kaoru. They nodded, and chased after Yuuki, trying to hit her with snowballs.

Shiroi blankly stared out of the window, watching Hikaru, Kaoru and Yuuki play in the snow.

"Shi-chan. Do you want to watch a movie with Mori and I?"Honey asked, rather cutely. Shiroi blinked, and turned her attention to Honey, who had flowers floating aorund him. She smiled, and nodded. She then followed Honey into the entertainment room, and sat between Mori and Honey, as they began to watch a movie.

After about an hour, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Yuuki came back inside soaking from the snow.

"I can't believe you pushed us into a pile of snow, Yuuki."sighed Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So? I got tackled by Hikaru. I thought of it as repayment."chuckled Yuuki. She pulled off her hat and gloves, and placed them on the table. After 10 minutes, they all got their winter gear off, and wandered into the kitchen to get something hot to drink.

"Hot chocolate good for you guys?"asked Yuuki, as she went looking through the cabinets.

"Sure."they replied.

"Alright."smiled Yuuki. She then began to make some hot chocolate for all of them. Soon, they were all seated at seats, drinking their hot chocolate.

"Say, Yuuki. How come your entering Ouran so late in the year?"asked Kaoru.

"Hmm? Oh, it's because my mother thought it would be a good change in scenery. Plus, she really wants to spend time with her brother."answered Yuuki.

"Haruhi's father is your mother's brother?"asked Hikaru, shocked.

"Yes."smiled Yuuki.

"Will you be crossdressing like Haruhi?"asked Hikaru and Kaoru, watching her.

"Crossdressing? Hmm... I haven't though about it... So I'm not sure. Why?"asked Yuuki, looking at them with her big chocolate eyes.

"It'd be pretty interesting with you at the Host Club, is all."they answered.

"Maybe I will... But won't I have to cut my hair?"asked Yuuki.

"No. You can put it in a small ponytail."Hikaru and Kaoru said, grinning.

"Alright. I think I will crossdress then."smiled Yuuki. Hikaru and Kaoru then wrapped their arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO POOR YUUKI!"roared Tamaki, throwing a fit.

"There he goes again..."smirked Hikaru and Kaoru. They grabbed Yuuki's arms, and dragged her off, as Tamaki continued to yell incoherent things about the Twins. Haruhi sighed, and got herself some tea, waiting for Tamaki to calm down, which was in about 20 minutes.

"Does he always do that?"questioned Yuuki, as she walked between Hikaru and Kaoru, who were going to the game room.

"Yeah. We just ignore him... or tease him."laughed Kaoru.

"You guys sure do have alot of time on your hands, don't you?"muttered Yuuki.

"Of course."grinned Hikaru. They entered the game room, and began to play Halo 3, wasting time away.


End file.
